Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by OTPLukeia
Summary: Luke and Leia get each other gifts for their first Christmas together. Eva does something about her feelings for Jude. Theo helps Maggie get over her Luke crush and everyone has a happy Christmas. Just a cheesy Christmas one-shot.


**I'm back with another one-shot**

 **I was in a Christmassy mood and came up with this idea.**

 **The songs featured are:**

 **It's not Christmas without you-from victorious**

 **Jingle Bell Rock-is only mentioned**

 **Baby it's cold outside- I imagined the glee version**

 **and My song for you- from Good Luck Charlie**

 **All these songs are fabulous and you should check them all out.**

 **I don't own Lost and Found or the characters or the songs.**

Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Christmas was in 5 days and everyone at lost and found was buzzing about with holiday joy. Except Leia.

"Ugh. I don't know what to get him." She complained. Her and Rachel were sitting in the junction and all Leia could talk about was Luke. As usual.

"Well do you have any ideas?" Rachel asked.

"No. Nothing is good enough. This is our first Christmas as an actual couple. I want it to be perfect." She said.

"Well how about a watch." Rachel suggested.

"No. He always wears the one his dead grandfather gave to him, so it would be totally useless." Leia pouted.

"Well how about you write him a song. He loves music and if you write it, it will be really personal."

"Oh my gosh. You are a genius. That is perfect." Leia ran around the table and immediately started hugging Rachel. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'm gonna go write it now." And she skipped off upstairs to the studio.

Rachel was happy that Leia was happy again but they were supposed to get lunch together. Oh well.

* * *

Eva was sitting in the green room when Mary walked in.

"Hey girl." Mary said. "What are you doing?"

"Hey. I'm just trying to find a song to sing at the Christmas bash this week." Eva replied.

"Awesome. Do you want to do a duet?" Mary asked.

"Yeah I would love to. I was thinking of doing a more upbeat song. Something people can dance to." Eva said.

"Great idea. How about rocking around the Christmas tree?" Mary suggested.

"Nah. I'm not feeling it. I want something a bit more rocking." Eva said shrugging.

"Well then there's only one song that comes to mind." Mary said.

"Jingle Bell Rock!" Eva said.

"Yes!" the girls hi fived.

"This is going to be awesome." Eva said.

"Hell yeah."

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon rehearsing having so much fun with each other.

* * *

Luke was out shopping with John. The boys were having the worst time ever but they just needed to get their Christmas shopping done so it was out of the way.

"So are we done? I have no more presents to buy." John said. He really wanted to go. He was so bored.

"No. I have to get something for Leia." Luke said. He didn't have a clue what to buy for her. He wasn't very good with giving gifts. He did know it had to be perfect. This was their first Christmas together and everything had to be perfect.

"Seriously." John complained.

"Yes now come on. I'll need your help." Luke said walking away.

John followed after him. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Where do you think?" Luke said. "The jewellery store." John nodded. He should have known. What else do you get a girl as a gift?

The boys were looking through all the jewellery not really knowing where to begin.

"You guys look like you need some help." They look up to see a woman standing behind the counter.

"Yeah. Big time." Luke said. "I need a Christmas gift for my girlfriend."

"Well let's start with what kind of jewellery. A bracelet, ring, necklace?" the lady asked.

"Necklace. Definitely necklace." Luke said.

"Okay great. Do you want to look at the pendants over here and then I can get you a nice chain to match."

"Perfect." Luke said. He followed the lady over to the counter were the pendants were located.

"Gold or silver?" she asked.

"Gold." John piped in. "Leia is definitely a gold girl." Luke nodded his agreement.

"Cool." The lady pulled out the tray of gold pendants. "So what kinds of things is she into?" the woman asked.

"Music." Both of the boys said at the exact same time causing them to look at each other and laugh.

"Okay great. We have some music symbols over here, and a microphone." Luke looked at them but they just weren't right for Leia.

He was about to ask if she had anything else when a certain charm caught his eye. It was small and simple, but it was perfect for Leia. He picked it up and looked at it a bit closer.

"This is perfect." Luke said.

"Oh yes. That is totally Leia." John said. "Although to be honest the girl would love anything you buy. She's crazy about you man."

"I'll take it." Luke said.

"Nice choice. That's the last one too." She smiled. "I'll just go get a chain and wrap it up for you. I know how guys can be when it comes to wrapping presents."

"Thanks so much." Luke said. He was so excited to give this to Leia. He knew she would love it.

* * *

Maggie was in the Rose Room just strumming her guitar. She was feeling a little down. She still had feelings for Luke and they weren't going away. It was bearable when he wasn't dating someone but now he was as happy as can be with Leia and she just felt like crap every time she saw them together acting all couple-y.

"Hey Mags. Why so blue?" Maggie looked up and saw Theo sitting down next to her.

"Hey Theo. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She said. She felt really stupid for feeling this way. She should be happy for Luke. He was happy and that should make her happy.

"I know you. You're not happy. It's fine if you don't want to tell me why. I'll just have to make you feel better." He said smiling at her.

"Thanks Theo but you don't have to do that." She said.

"Of course I do. It's Christmas and it's like a crime to be sad at Christmas time." He said. This made Maggie laugh. Theo loved Maggie's laugh. It made him smile.

"Why don't we decorate this place?" he suggested.

"That could be fun." Maggie nodded. It could take her mind off of Luke.

"Great. I'll go get the decorations and you can get the music organised." Theo said standing up.

"Music?" Maggie said.

"Well its Christmas. We are going to need some Christmas tunes." With that he walked out of the room to find Mr T. He would know where the Christmas stuff is.

Maggie smiled after Theo. He was such a weirdo but he was one of the best friends anyone could ever have and Maggie felt lucky that she knew him.

* * *

Leia was in the recording studio working on the song for Luke's Christmas present. It was coming along great. He was a great muse. Any time she needed to write a song she just thought of him and the song basically wrote itself.

"Hey Leia." Rachel said poking her head around the door of the studio.

"Hey." She replied.

"How's the song coming?" Rachel asked plopping down on the purple couch in the studio.

"It's great. Want to hear it?" she asked.

"Sure."

Leia turned around at the piano and began to play the song. It was slow and sweet. Perfect for a Christmas gift.

When Leia finished playing she turned around to face Rachel.

"So how was it? Do you think he'll like it?" she asked.

"Leia that was so adorable. He's going to love it. Especially since it's from you. He's crazy for you Leia." This caused her to blush.

"Thanks."

"So do you want some help recording this?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah that would be great. Could you maybe add some guitar chords or something?" Leia asked.

"Of course." The girls smiled

"This is going to be the best Christmas gift ever." Leia cheered.

* * *

The next day everyone walking into Lost and Found noticed the decorations everywhere a bit confused as to how they got there. There was a big tree in the Rose room with twinkling lights and baubles and candy canes and tinsel everywhere. And of course the big silver star on the top. Theo and Maggie had also put Christmas knick-knacks everywhere and hung lights in pretty much every single room. The place looked incredible. There was also a life size dancing Santa in the green room.

"Wow." Luke said walking into the Rose Room. "This place is awesome. Loving the Christmas spirit. Who did this?"

"That would be myself and Maggie. We were here until midnight last night. We didn't want to leave until it was done." Theo said proudly.

"Well you did an awesome job." James said. "I love Christmas. I feel like I can never be sad when the holiday comes around."

"Thanks." Theo said smiling to himself. "Hey Maggie!" he shouted across the room when he saw her walking past. "Everyone loves our handy work." He said.

"Well they should. We were here nearly all night. I thought I was going to drop from exhaustion." She exaggerated. This caused the guys to laugh. "I'll see you guys later." She smiled and walked away.

Theo sighed.

"Dude you have to tell her." James said.

"Tell her what?" Luke asked. John also looked confused.

"He likes her." James said smiling at Theo.

"I can't tell her. I know she doesn't like me back." Theo said feeling a little sad about it.

"How do you know that?" Luke asked.

"Because she's not over you." Theo said directing it at Luke.

Luke was a bit taken aback. Maggie couldn't like him. They were buds.

"That's not possible dude." Luke said.

"Yes it is. She told me."

"When was this?" John asked. He was curious.

"Just before you and Leia go together." Theo said remembering how sad Maggie was.

"That was months ago. She couldn't possibly still have feelings for me. You should tell her dude." Luke said.

"Get her under some mistletoe or something." James suggested as a joke.

"Nah. I'm happy with being her friend. We've gotten really close and I don't want to ruin that." Theo said feeling a bit dejected.

"We should start our rehearsal." John suggested, ever the responsible one.

That's how the boys spent the next few hours. Rehearsing for the big Christmas bash that was on Christmas Eve.

* * *

After a while they all split up to do their own thing. Luke found Leia and the two went to have a drink in the junction together. John went to the recording studio to write some stuff. James went to see Riley. So this left Theo alone with nothing to do.

"Hey Theo." He knew that voice anywhere.

"Hey Maggie." He said. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Want to hang out?" she asked. Theo was so happy. He always had fun when he hung out with Maggie.

"Sure. Do you want to work on a duet or something for the Christmas bash? We've never done a duet before." Theo suggested.

"Yeah sure. That sounds like fun." Maggie smiled. "What song should we do?"

"I don't know. Let's look online and find the perfect one. It has to be a Christmas song." He said.

The two spent about an hour looking for a great song for them to do.

"How about Baby it's cold outside." Maggie suggested.

"Technically not a real Christmas song but I can role with it." Theo said.

"Oh really. You can 'role' with it." Maggie said mocking him.

"Of course." Theo then laid down and started rolling on the floor. This caused Maggie to laugh really hard. Theo loved making her laugh. She looked beautiful when she was happy and carefree like that.

* * *

Mary and Eva had just finished rehearsing for the day and were now just chilling in the green room.

"So Eva." Mary said. "What's the deal with you and Jude?"

Eva coughed, not expecting that question. "Umm. What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean you guys are super close." Mary said.

"Well yeah. He's like one of my best friends." Eva said.

"Come on. Don't give me that. You totally like him." Mary said.

"No I…" Eva was about to deny it but when she saw the look on Mary's face she knew there was no way she would believe her. "Fine. I like him. A lot." She conceded.

"I knew it." Mary said smiling wide. "Why don't you do something about it?"

"I can't. He doesn't like me back. It's Jude. He doesn't really have crushes on girls." Eva said.

"That's ridiculous. The guy totally likes you." Mary said. "I don't think he's brave enough to make the first move."

"So what, do you think I am? Have you met me?" Eva said. "I'm not exactly what you would call confident."

"But you can be confident. We need to come up with a plan." Mary said.

"Fine." Eva said knowing there was no way out of this. "What did you have in mind?"

"Mistletoe." Was all Mary said.

"Mistletoe?"

"Mistletoe." Both girls smiled. This was a great idea. Jude was big on Christmas traditions so there was no way he could say no to kissing her under mistletoe.

* * *

It was finally Christmas Eve and everyone was excited for the Christmas bash that night. All the people performing were well rehearsed and couldn't wait to perform.

Leia was feeling really nervous. What if Luke didn't like her gift?

"Leia calm down." Rachel said sitting down with her in the junction.

"I can't. What if he hates it?" Leia panicked. Rachel didn't understand why Leia was so worried. She hardly ever gets nervous about her songs.

"He won't hate it. Not only is the song amazing, but you wrote it for him. He'll love it." Rachel said reassuring her.

"Thanks. But I'm still gonna freak out. Just on the inside." Rachel and Leia spent the rest of their afternoon hanging out until it was time for the Christmas bash to start.

* * *

Everyone was in the rose room ready for the party to start. It was a rule that everyone had to be wearing a Christmas sweater so the atmosphere was extremely jolly. Mr T got up on the stage and welcomed everyone.

"Hey everyone. Welcome to the Christmas Bash." This was answered by huge applause. "Please welcome the first performers to the stage."

Everyone cheered for the girls band as they all got up on the stage.

When the music started everyone cheered some more. Leia started the song. ( **Leia-bold** , _Rachel-Italics,_ Annabelle-normal, _**Maggie-Bold Italics,**_ everyone underlined.)

 **"** **Carolers singing, Sleigh bells are ringing**

 **It's that time of year**

 **Everyone's toasting, Chestnuts are roasting**

 **Christmas time is near."** Everyone was dancing around. This song was perfect for the girls. It was upbeat and jazzy just like them.

"Something's missing and I'm wishing, Wishing that you knew

 ** _How much it would mean to spend this_** **,** Christmas time with you,

 _So if you feel it coming, On this special day_

Just trust your heart, Don't let your head get in the way ** _._** " The girls were dancing around on stage but when the chorus started they joined the crowd and had so much fun with the performance. It was Christmas and everyone was in a great mood.

"'Cause it's Christmas, **And the start of something new**

Oh it's Christmas, **_And I hope you will feel it too_**

 _Candy canes and mistletoe, Jack Frost nipping at your nose_

 **But all of it means nothing,** Without you,"

Leia was singing directly at Luke whenever she said the word you. He would smile every time.

When their song ended they all found their way back to the stage and took a bow. Everyone was cheering and the girls couldn't stop smiling. There was no better feeling than absolutely nailing a performance.

* * *

Eva and Mary were having a great time at the Christmas bash. They were the next ones to perform. Their version of jingle bell rock was a lot faster and more upbeat than the original. They really had fun with it.

The crowd loved them but Eva was a bit terrified. Not because she was performing, she loved performing. It was because after this performance she was putting plan kiss Jude under the mistletoe into action.

When the girls had finished they took a bow and headed off stage.

"That was awesome." Mary said hugging Eva.

"Hey Eva!" both girls separated from their hug and saw Jude walking over. "Hey girl, that was awesome. A personal favourite of Jude's."

The girls looked at each other confused. "Jude, did you just refer to yourself in the third person?" Eva asked.

"Why of course I did. Its Christmas girl. Lighten up." He said.

Mary looked at Eva and Eva knew it was time to put the plan into action.

"Hey. Can we talk?" Eva asked Jude.

"Of course." Jude said following Eva through the crowd to the doorway of the green room.

"So you remember how I told you a little while ago that I wasn't ready to kiss that guy?" Eva said. Jude nodded looking a little down when she mentioned that. "Well I think I'm ready now."

"That's great. I'm happy for you Eva." But he was anything but happy. "So who is the lucky guy?" he asked.

Eva looked up pretending to have just noticed the mistletoe hanging above them. Jude saw where Eva was looking and gasped. He looked back down and the two made eye contact.

Eva smiled and leaned up. Jude was quite tall. She put her arms on his shoulders and just planted one on him. Jude was a little bit shocked at first and didn't really move. But when he got his head to catch up he put his hands on her waist and kissed back.

The kiss was sweet and innocent, just like the two. When they separated all they could do was smile at each other. Jude was the first one to speak.

"Am I the guy?" he asked.

This caused Eva to laugh. "Of course you're the guy, you doofus." Eva said pulling him into a hug.

"Hey no need for name calling. Unless that name is boyfriend." Jude said.

"Wait are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Eva asked.

"Depends." Jude said. "Are you saying yes?" Eva nodded. "Then yes I am asking. Eva will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Nothing would make me happier." Eva smiled. Jude smiled. The two leaned forward and shared another kiss. "Best Christmas ever." Eva said.

* * *

"Up next is Theo and Maggie." The guys had already performed that night and they killed it with their rocking rendition of Santa Claus I coming to town. Theo was still on a high from it. Although to be fair, Theo was always on a high.

Theo sat down at the piano and Maggie stood next to him on her guitar. (Normal-Maggie, Italics-Theo)

"I really can't stay _(Baby it's cold outside)_

I gotta go away _(Baby it's cold outside)_

This evening has been _(Been hoping that you'd dropped in)_

So very nice _(I'll hold your hands they're just like ice)"_

No one could deny that there was chemistry between the two. Their voices mashed together so well and they maintained eye contact throughout most of the performance, smiling the whole time.

Maggie loved Theo's playfulness and this song was perfect for that. Theo just loved Maggie and he loved that doing this duet got them closer.

When the two finished they got a huge applause which broke them out of the trance they both seemed to be in. Smiling, they each took a bow and left the stage.

"That was so great." Maggie said facing Theo.

"Hell yeah it was." He said.

"We should do a duet again some time." Maggie suggested.

"Yeah. That sounds like fun." Theo smiled. He felt closer to Maggie than he had ever been. He was totally falling for her. And this excited him.

* * *

Luke and Leia were dancing together in the crowd.

"Hey." Luke said. "Do you want to go somewhere a little more private? I have something for you."

Leia nodded. "Recording studio. I have something in there for you." The two smiled and Luke grabbed Leia's hand and led her to the recording studio.

"So do you want to go first?" Luke said when they reached the recording studio.

"Umm sure." Leia said. "So I wasn't sure what to get you. I wanted it to mean something." Luke nodded. "So I wrote this for you."

Leia sat down at the keyboard.

"Didn't know what to get you, Ordinary just wouldn't do

But I just found the perfect gift, for you

Now I got it already, but it's not wrapped in red or green

Come and sit down beside me here, Underneath the Christmas tree

We got mistletoe, and firelight

On this cold December night

The snow outside, Will set the mood

As I sing my song for you."

Luke smiled. He loved when Leia performed. She was born to do it. And when he heard her sing, he just fell for her a little more each time.

When Leia finished the song Luke clapped for her.

"Did you like it?" Leia asked.

"Like it. Leia I loved it. I couldn't have asked for a better Christmas present." Luke said walking over to her and wrapping her in his arms.

When they released the hug Luke reached behind the couch. He was hiding the resent there because he knew he would lose it if he left it at home.

"Merry Christmas Leia." He said handing her the box.

"Luke you shouldn't have." She gushed.

"Oh but I did. Just open it." He said.

Leia opened the box. Inside she found a gold necklace with a gold star pendant. She gasped. "It's beautiful. Luke, really?"

"Its a star. Just Like you." He smiled at her taking it out of her hands and putting it on her. "It shines just like you."

Leia blushed but couldn't wipe her smile away. "I love it." She said. "This is the perfect Christmas."

They both smiled. "I think I know how to make it even more perfect." Luke said.

"How?" Leia asked confused.

"Like this." Luke said and captured her lips in a kiss. Both of them felt so happy in this moment. It was the perfect Christmas. One to be remembered for a long time. Neither one of them would forget it anytime soon.

"Merry Christmas Luke." Leia said when the kiss ended.

Luke smiled and hugged her again. "Merry Christmas Leia."

 **That's a wrap folks. Get it. Like Christmas you** **wrap** **the presents. Haha. I'm so lame.**

 **Anyway. I hope you enjoyed that**

 **Please review. I love feedback.**

 **And have a great Christmas. I love Christmas. Its my favourite holiday by far.**


End file.
